Take Care
by hoech-yeah
Summary: — Sequel to Daydreamin' — "Why didn't you tell me?" "It didn't seem important." "Of course it's important, Derek! This changes everything!" "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want things to change."
1. Summary

With the Alpha Pack, a Darach, a stalker, the oni and a nogitsune arriving in Beacon Hills with their own agenda, Madison still tries to attempt to have a normal life if possible. She's growing everyday as a werewolf, becoming stronger and more lethal, but slowly losing her mind.

Will she and Derek ever find their way back to each other? Or will Jennifer Blake get in the way? Or will someone else sweep Madison off her feet?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is all I will post until next month :)**


	2. Tattoo

**A/N: Hey, so if you guys haven't read the first instalment Daydreamin', I suggest you do other wise you won't understand this sequel.**

**Starts at the episode 'Tattoo' in season 3 and this book will consist of 3A and 3B.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, the songs mentioned or Tyler Hoechlin (wish I did tho).**

* * *

><p><em>I know you've been hurt by someone else<br>I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
>If you let me, here's what I'll do<br>I'll take care of you  
>I've loved and I've lost<em>

_Ariana Grande featuring Leon Thomas III (originally by Drake and Rihanna)_

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the front of the new apartment. I heard Allison's footsteps echo throughout my ears and opened the door, then I heard squealing. Lydia and Cassie must be here.<p>

I sighed, putting some clothes away into my black painted wooden dresser. Dad, Allison and I had returned from France really early this morning.

I had just in the last lot of clothes when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called. I turned my head and saw the three girls enter.

"Hey," I smiled at them.

Cassie gave me a sad smile, walking over to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

All emotion dropped from my face when she gave me _that_ smile.

"I love your hair," Cassie told me with a small smile. Back in France, I striped the red dye, getting my natural colour back and then I dyed my hair caramel brown. I have to admit it looked great.

"Thanks," I said, "I like your hair too." Her hair was cut just below the shoulders.

I opened other box, it had some decorations and photo frames wrapped in bubble wrap.

"We're going out, do you want to come with?" I heard Allison ask me.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm gonna finish unpacking, then I'll be going to bed. I have aeroplane-lag." I rubbed my eyes. I had been keeping myself busy all day since we got back, starting with painting my bedroom walls a pastel purple colour.

Cassie laughed, "I think you mean jet-lag."

I nodded, sighing, "Yeah...that."

"Okay, well, have a good night," Allison responded.

"You too. See you guys."

I took a photo frame out of the box and unwrapped it. It was a picture of Allison and I at the beach in Annecy. I put it on my dressing table, smiling softly.

Quickly covering my mouth, I doubled over and coughed roughly as if I had a sore throat. It ached. When I stopped and removed my hand, I noticed specks of black goo on my palm.

My stomach sank to the floor. _Not again._

* * *

><p>After I handed in my application to the chief at the hospital, I began to walk down the hallway until I reached a nurse desk where Scott and Melissa were.<p>

"He's in room 215, if he isn't he's already in surgery," she said.

"Okay. Thank you." He kissed her cheek and I started walking with him.

"Who's in surgery?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Isaac. Apparently he was attacked."

I nodded shortly. I hope he's okay.

"So, how was your first day back at school?" I asked, making conversation.

"Is that your way of asking how are Allison and I?" I gave him a sheepish smile and he chuckled. "To be honest, I don't know. I mean, I want to be with her, but then I remember she wanted some space. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"My lips are sealed," I pretended to zip my lips and throw the key away.

"How was your day?"

A cheeky smile played on my lips, "Well, I just handed in the application for a nursing job here."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner.

"Yeah, I enrolled myself in an online nursing course while I was in France, and last night I thought why not start early."

"Don't you have to graduate from the course or something?" He quizzed.

"Yeah, it's 12-24 months," I nodded, "but I want to have the real experience. So if I get the job, I'll just be doing stuff like taking blood pressure, but I'll also get to watch the others do the job."

We walking into a elevator and as the doors were about to shut, a walking cane stopped it. A blind man probably in his late thirties came walking in.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" I went to press the second floor, but it was already lit up so I pressed it again.

"Thank you," the man said.

"You're welcome."

The ride to the second floor was completely silent until the doors slid open. "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" He asked Scott.

He gave me a look that said 'help me', but I just shrugged playfully.

"Umm..." But the British man had already put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "Sure."

The pair slowly walked out of the elevator with me trailing behind them.

Then Scott and I started searching the halls for room 215. We came to a stop when we saw an unconscious Isaac in a wheelchair bring pushed by a nurse.

The nurse looked over his shoulder. Something didn't seem right about him. He fully faced us and smirked, using his clawed finger to press a button. _OOOH, he's an alpha._

I heard a growl coming from next to me and saw that Scott had half shifted. Then he took running, I tried to catch up but the elevator doors had closed up, swallowing Scott, Isaac and the alpha.

I tried to push open the doors, but I couldn't. I growled to myself.

_The stairs!_

I ran to the fire exit and as I was open the door, a voice made me stop.

"Maddie." I snapped my head to the right and saw Derek. He looked shocked...or surprised. His eyes travelled to my stomach, a confused expression was plastered on his face, then it brightened up the slightest.

Gulping, I stared at him for a couple seconds more before pulling open the door and running up to the third floor. I could hear him following me.

I skidded to a stop as the sliding doors opened with a ding.

"Don't you realise what you're dealing with? I'm an alpha." I heard a male voice.

Derek walked in and stabbed the other alpha with his claws.

"So am I." He threw the alpha down the hall.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I heard Derek ask a tired Scott as I quickly walked in the elevator before the doors closed.

* * *

><p>I walked up the steps of the Hale house with Derek carrying Isaac, and Scott.<p>

"_We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class_..." I heard Stiles voice over the phone.

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked.

"_Uh, well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion_."

"All right, then meet me at Derek's."

"_Derek's house? What? What the hell are you doing at_–"

"Just meet us here, okay?"

I stood next to Isaac, concentrating on my hearing to listen to his heartbeat. It was weak. I wet my dry lips, frowning.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked Derek.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an alpha," Derek explained.

"Yeah, but it did heal."

"Not on the inside," I told him.

Derek grabbed some wolfsbane out of the ground.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there?" Scott quizzed. "That alpha?" My eyes went back on Isaac, hearing hearing his heartbeat.

"A rival pack," Derek lied, but kept his heartbeat at a normal rate. "It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

I heard his footsteps walk closer to me and he placed the wolfsbane on the table next to Isaac.

"He's gonna be okay," I heard my ex-boyfriend whisper. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

Nodding, I didn't take my eyes off of Isaac.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favour now, there is something you can do for me."

I angled my head to look at Scott in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I see it," Derek told him, his eyes flicking from red back to its pale green. "It's two bands, right?" Scott nodded.<p>

Earlier he explained that last night, he went to get a tattoo, but it healed a few minutes later.

"What does it mean?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." He drew two circles on the table in the dust, one bigger than the other.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked him.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked.

"To mark something," Stiles jumped in.

"Well that's in Tahitian, in Samoan, it means 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" I questioned, interested to know why he wanted to get one.

He looked at me, then down at the circles he drew. "For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants." Scott sighed. "Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." He couldn't find the right word.

I stared at him with a sad expression. "Like an open wound," I murmured softly, knowing the feeling.

"Yeah," he whispered.

My eyes snapped over to Derek as I heard him pick up the blowtorch. "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Oh, that's great," Stiles quipped.

"Do it," Scott told Derek, before he lit the torch.

"Oh, wow. That's a...that's a lot for me," Stiles said, staring wide eyed at the flame, "so I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside."

"Nope," Derek said placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder stopping him, "You can help hold him down." He shoves Stiles' back over towards Scott.

I walked over to the trio and helped Stiles. I watched as the blue and orange flame connected with Scott's bicep.

He immediately started screaming in pain, trying to move away from the flame.

"Hold him," Derek ordered, glancing up at Stiles and I. His eyes stayed connected with mine a little longer.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch, leaning over with my chin resting on my knuckles and my eyes were closed, back to listening to Isaac's heartbeat, and waiting for Scott to re-join the land of the living. His tattoo had worked.<p>

My eyes snapped open when I heard Stiles start to talk.

"I see you've gone to the dark side," he commented.

I frowned, glancing up at him. "What?" I was completely lost, mentally, not physically.

"You've always had white nails, now you've got black ones." My frown only deepened. "Did you turn evil while you were in France?" He joked, but I could tell he was a tiny bit serious.

I went to speak, but Scott woke up with a gasp, "It worked." He was quick to smile.

My phone vibrated next to me and I quickly declined it, not wanting to speak to that person.

Scott and Stiles bid their farewell and I gave them a tiny smile.

"You painted the door," Scott said. I jumped off the couch. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," Derek pleaded.

Scott ran his fingers over the wood, "And why only one side?" Scott flicked out his claws, he scratched one down the door taking the paint off.

Derek ran towards him, "Scott!"

Scott grunted as he ripped into the door, tearing the red paint off, showing the a symbol belonging to the Alpha Pack. I walked over to the trio, giving Isaac a glance.

"The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?"

Derek sighed, "A pack of 'em. An Alpha Pack."

"All of them?" Stiles questioned, "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion."

"We know they have Boyd and Erica. Cassie, Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months." When I was here, Derek never let me go out and help to look for them.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get," Derek admitted.

"Where is he?" A voice made me jump and turn around. It felt like weight had been lifted of my shoulders. Isaac was sitting up, conscious. "Where's the guy?"

"What guy?" Derek asked.

* * *

><p>After Isaac explained that a guy saved him from the alphas, Scott glanced at all of us, before landing on me.<p>

"Where's Cassie?"

"At college," I answered as my phone started buzzing. I sighed, walking over to grab it. I declined the call again.

"Who are you ignoring?" I heard Stiles ask.

My head snapped up to him. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Maybe because that's the second time you rejected the call," he said.

"I just don't answer unknown callers," I said, sweetly but in a venomous tone. _Total lie, but who cares? _"I've gotta get home, I've got things to do."

I headed for the front door when a voice stopped me.

"Hey." _Now what?_ "Where's Grace?"

I sucked in a sharp breath, not turning around to face them. I pulled open the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>I hummed along with the radio playing in my car. I was currently driving back from Cassie's house. She was telling me about her first day at collage. This annoying but really cute guy was in most of her classes.<p>

After she told me about her first day at collage, she told me to tell her what happened at France. I denied anything happened over there, but who am I kidding, I couldn't keep it a secret forever.

I switched the stations in the radio, trying to find a good decent song. I scowled, giving up and turning the radio off.

I took my eyes off the road for a second to try and find my phone. When I looked back up, there was a black figure standing on the road. I gasped, swerving my car around the person. What I didn't expect was for my car to go plunging off the bridge. My car was completely submerged under the water. My heart started to beat fast as I panicked.

I was able to get my seat belt off, but I couldn't open the door. I had seen this so many times in movies and tv shows, and yet I still tried. The pressure from the water was blocking me from getting out.

Within seconds, my car was completely filled with water. I held my breath for as long as I could, until my throat started to burn. I knew what was going to happen next, and I guess in some sense I was okay with that.

Out of reflex, I went to take a breath, but my mouth filled up with water. Just before I slipped unconscious, I saw a black figure at the drivers side window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: READ THIS!**

**So...soz about the cliffhanger :)**

**Black goo?**

**F.Y.I. when Isaac woke up, he said "Where is he?" It's no mistake, there will be minimum talk about the guy until the end of 3A. I have a surprise up my sleeve :)**

**No movement of her Alpha stalker yet, you'll get to find out who it is. I think you guys will be a little shocked. I'll give you a tiny hint—it's someone from her past.**

**All shall be revealed in time!**

**Also, since Allison dies in 3B I'm gonna try and get more scenes with the sisters together. First there will be sister drama between them, but they'll be closer than ever before Allison dies. I personally don't really like Allison—she kind of annoyed me when I first watched Teen Wolf.**

**What do you think you'll see in this season? What do you want to see? Any other questions? Just ask, I don't bite :)**


	3. Chaos Rising part 1

**A/N: Anything you recognise I don't own.**

**For future reference in this chapter, I am so sorry.**

* * *

><p>Cold. I was so cold.<p>

I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black.

"Come on!" A voice yelled. "Wake up!"

I felt something repetitively press down on my chest. Then something warm were touching my lips. _What was going on?_

When the warmth went away, my eyes shot open. I went to take a deep breath, but I started to cough up water.

I was rolled onto my side as I emptied the fluids from my lungs.

"Oh thank god," I heard someone mutter. It was familiar.

I panted, blinking multiple times. I glanced around with my slightly blurred vision until I saw Derek kneeling next to me, and Isaac standing behind him.

I blinked slowly, feeling extremely tired.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay," I heard Derek promise as I let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>I was half asleep when I felt someone lift me up. They started carrying me somewhere. The cold air ran through me causing me to shiver and curl towards the warm heat I could feel.<p>

"How is she?" A male voice asked. That was Isaac.

"Asleep, but other than that, she seems fine." And that was Derek. His voice was the closest so I'm assuming he's the one carrying me.

I slowly opened my eyes, rolling my head to find Derek.

"Where am I?" I almost winced at the sound of my voice. It was hoarse and scratchy.

Derek looked down at me, surprised that I was awake. "My loft," he answered.

I didn't say anything back.

When he put me down, I stumbled a bit, but grabbed onto his shirt tightly, which I noticed was wet. He must of pulled me out of the water.

"You okay?" He's worried. _How nice..._

I tiredly rolled my eyes, looking up at him, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I'll get you some dry clothes," he said, leaving me standing alone. I don't know where Isaac went.

I rubbed my arms to try and keep myself warm. It wasn't working as good enough.

I started to shiver violently, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, turning around to see it was only Derek. He was holding the clothes so I went to take them, but he pulled his hand back.

I frowned, glancing up at him, "I need them."

"I'm aware," he said bluntly.

"So can I have them?" I asked, holding my hand out.

But he chose to ignore my question. "When you were out of it, you kept mumbling 'don't hurt her' and 'please don't do this'." I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "Where's Grace?" He sounded vulnerable. I looked down to the ground, finding the concrete floor more interesting than his beautiful, beautiful face. "Where is she?" He repeated, but this time it was more forceful.

"She's not here," I said.

"I can see that, so tell me where I can find her," he pressed on.

I looked up at him with no expression, "Beacon Hills Cemetery."

His eyes widened a fraction and his lips parted in shock.

"What happened?" He growled, eyes blazing red.

"I had a stillbirth," I said quietly.

"When did it happen?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Four weeks ago."

It was dead silent for a couple seconds, before Derek exploded.

"Why am I just finding out now?" He yelled, slamming the clean clothes on the metal table next to him.

I almost flinched at the tone of his voice.

"I had to grieve!" I shot back, suddenly feeling **so** angry.

"I still had a right to know! That was our daughter!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. "Of course I did, but you were the last person I was thinking of at the time," I hissed, "You have no idea what happened in France."

The whole time I could feel my eyes glowing gold.

"Then tell me," his voice cracked towards the end.

Glaring, I grabbed the clothes and I headed for the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror just as my eyes returned back to its natural colour.

I put the clothes on the side of the sink, and began to strip off the wet clothes I had on, but left my bra and underwear on. Derek's pants were too big for me, so folded the waistband a couple times. The over-size shirt was okay.

There was a dirty clothes basket in the corner of the room so I threw my clothes in it.

I grabbed the black elastic hair tie that was around my wrist and used it to wrap my hair in a messy bun. I took in my appearance one last time, and boy did I look terrible. Dark circles were under my eyes and my lips were tinged with purple.

I sighed, before opening the bathroom door and walking out. It was dead silent in the loft.

I looked around the main area, but it was empty. I still have no idea where Isaac is and now Derek disappeared.

I moved over to the bed in the corner of the main room, crawling under the blankets. I brought the thick quilt up to my chin, trying my best to keep myself warm, but I was still shivering violently.

Sniffing, I noticed the pillow smelt nice so nuzzled into it.

I closed my eyes only for them to be opened again by the sound of footsteps.

I stared at the wall in front of me, trying to ignore Derek's scent.

Then the blankets moved and the bed shifted. Arms wrapped around me, pulling me towards them.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, frowning deeply.

"Keeping you warm," was Derek's reply. His hot breath on the back of my neck gave me goosebumps.

"I'm perfectly capable of generating my own heat," I scowled, tightening my hold on the blankets.

"Then why haven't you already?" He quizzed.

I growled quietly in a warning tone.

"Growl all you want, I'm not leaving," he promised.

Sighing, I turned around and my face was squished against his chest...his naked chest.

I looked up at him, glaring.

He just raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, before closing them.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea," Isaac said pacing. "Sounds kind of dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."<p>

"You'll be fine," I said from my spot on Derek's bed, legs crossed Indian style.

Early this morning Cassie had dropped by and left a bag of clothes of me while I was asleep. I wasn't liking the pink shirt I was wearing. It made me feel like a five year old.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked.

I took a sip from the cup of coffee in my hand.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself," Derek explained.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd...we'll I trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked looking up from the book he was reading.

Isaac hesitated, before saying, "Yeah." I scoffed, but didn't say anything. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him," I said sighing.

Just as I said that, the loft door slid open and in came the devil himself.

"Madison. Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you," Derek said bluntly, slamming shut the book, throwing it on the table and standing up. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough," Peter mused, flicking out his claws.

As Isaac pulled out a chair, Peter proceeded to take off his coat and walk to him.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked. He was visibly nervous.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyse someone, or kill them."

"But you've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac quizzed.

"Well, I've never paralysed someone." I rolled my eyes, finishing my coffee. _What an ass._

"Wait, does that mean that you..." The young beta started to say, but Peter stuck his claws into his neck.

The pair started to twitch slightly, their eyes glowing their unnatural colour. They both started grunting, and Isaac was fighting to get away from Peter.

"Wait, I see them." Derek stopped walking over to them. Suddenly Peter retracted his claws, stumbling back and slamming into the table behind him.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked.

"It was confusing," Peter panted, "Um, images, vague shapes."

"But you saw something?" Derek pressed on.

"Isaac found them." I raised my eyebrows.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked hopefully.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them."

"And worse," Peter rubbed his knuckles.

"Deucalion," Derek spoke.

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked fearfully.

"He's gonna kill them," my ex-boyfriend said.

"No, no, no, no, he didn't say that," Peter rushed out. "He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night," I whispered, staring down at the empty mug.

Then Peter started talking again. "Why are you here?" It was directed to me.

I shot him a grin. "I had a sleepover," I said wiggling my eyebrows. I had to hold in a laugh at his facial expression. "I'm joking," I deadpanned with a serious face, "my car is currently sitting at the bottom of a lake."

"How'd it get there?" He asked, walking closer to me. I squinted my eyes.

"I was driving back from Cassie's when I saw a man standing on the road. I managed to not hit him, but then I drove off the bridge," I explained.

"What man?" Derek quizzed, leaning forward from his seat.

"Probably the same one who caused the accident with her and Adam," Peter offered. A pang of hurt ran through my chest.

Then the sound of a phone ringing broke the silence. It was mine.

I got off the bed and walked over to my phone.

"Hello?" I picked it up, answering the call.

"_Hey, Maddie. Can you meet me at the school?_" Scott asked.

"What for?" I checked the time on the clock across the room. It was a little blurry, but I could make it out. School hadn't started yet.

"_I need to show you and Derek something. Can you tell him that?_"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." I hung up, turning to face Derek. "You heard that?"

He nodded, picking up his keys.

* * *

><p>"I don't see anything," Derek said with his arms crossed.<p>

"Look again," Scott urged.

I glanced down at Lydia and Allison's arms. There was a mark identical to the other. I don't really know what to think of it.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same," Scott stretched.

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia," Cassie started.

"Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia," Lydia finished. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling.

"They're trying to help," Scott whispered to Derek.

"These two? This one," he pointed to Lydia, "who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And this one," he looked at my sister, "who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." A little glaring war was going on there.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right?"

"Actually, a lot of people died," I cut Stiles off, causing everyone to look at me. "Isaac's dad, the mechanic, Sean, Jessica, Matt–"

"Not helping," Stiles glared, but I just cracked a sarcastic smile with my head tilted to the side, shrugging.

"Our mother died," Allison said. That too.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me," Derek snapped. I frowned.

"That guy was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you," my sister replied calmly.

"You wanna help? Find something real." Then he began to walk away.

I stared at Allison's face, watching as it looked like she was thinking of something. A plan. _Oh, he really shouldn't of done that._

I quickly caught up with Derek before he left.

"Hey, they're trying to help," I whispered so Allison and Lydia couldn't hear, "They're on our side."

"Well, then maybe you should tell her what your mother was actually trying to do that night," Derek glared, before leaving.

Then I went to leave, but Scott caught my forearm.

"Could you talk to him again?" He asked quietly, referring to Derek. "Try and convince him?"

"What makes you so sure that I could get through to him?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"You two used to be close," he whispered.

"Used to. Derek and I aren't close anymore," I pointed out. "Things are different now, Scott. People change." I swallowed a lump in throat and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after a really good shower, I paid Deaton a visit. I wanted to get there early before the rest of the pack got there first. Deaton had come up with a plan to retrieve Isaac's stolen memories.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Cassie asked as we got out of her car. I was a little scared so I asked her to come with me, and plus she's my ride.

"Yeah, I need to do this, I need to find out why this is happening to me," I answered.

"You'll be okay," she said confidently, but I could tell she was worried about me.

I gave her a weak smile at how she was trying to think on the brighter side. It was very sweet.

Pulling the animal clinic door open, the bell rang, alerting whoever was inside that they had guest. I let Cassie go inside first.

Deaton smiled at us when he came to the front desk. "Madison, Cassandra, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help with something," I said desperately.

He must of seen the look on my face because he opened the gate allowing Cassie and I to enter.

"So tell me what's the problem," he suggested, his eyes quickly darting to my flat stomach as we walked into the operating room.

"I keep discharging black blood," I responded getting straight to the point, "I have been for a while now."

"Do you know what caused that to happen?" He asked.

Nodding, I crossed my arms over my chest. "I had a stillbirth back in France," I paused to take in a deep breath, "my Dad's cousin, Carole, is a retired werewolf hunter, and at first she seemed okay with me being a werewolf and Grace, but about four weeks ago, she sent everyone out of the house, except for Allison and I. I-I thought she wanted to catch up with us, but something seemed...off."

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"So, girls, tell me what Beacon Hills is like?" Carole asked us as she sat down in the living room. I could hear the kettle boiling from in the kitchen._

_Allison and I shared a glance as she spoke, "There's not much to tell, really–"_

_"Except for the Alphas, Betas and an Omega, also this Kanima your father was talking about," Carole said._

_"If you already know, why ask us?" I frowned, rubbing my stomach._

_"It sounded pretty unsafe," she ignored my question._

_"We managed just fine," I gave her a sweet, but fake smile._

_"Yes, you did," her tone changed into venom, giving me a look. What did I do?_

_The kettle went off and Carole excused herself, walking into the kitchen._

_"Did you see that look she gave me?" I asked Allison in a hushed whisper._

_"How many sugars?" Carole called from the other room._

_"I'll have one teaspoon," I replied._

_"Allison?"_

_"I'll have the same, please."_

_"No," my sister looked back to me, whispering as well, "What look?"_

_"The 'evil look'. It's the same one Gerard always gave me," I narrowed my eyes._

_"Well, they are related," she shrugged. I rolled my eyes._

_"She's up to something, I know it. We should leave," I spoke really fast._

_"Here you girls go." Speak of the devil..._

_Carole came walking back into the living room, carrying a tray with three cups of tea on it._

_"Thank you," Allison said politely when she was handed a cup._

_I smiled with faux gratefulness, inhaling the smell of the tea. It smelt like honey and vanilla._

_"It smells delicious," I said, curling both of my hands around the mug. It was keeping me warm._

_"Thank you, Madison, it's a family recipe."_

_I smiled again, before taking a sip._

**~FLASHBACK ENDED~**

"The mistake I made was drinking the tea," I said, wiping away the tears away from my face, "she had put Yellow Monkshood in my drink. I felt the symptoms within minutes. Ever since then, I've had black blood coming out of my ears, nose and mouth."

I felt Cassie rub her hand up and down my forearm, in a comforting way.

It wasn't giving me _any_ comfort.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Madison," Deaton spoke, smiling sadly. I nodded shortly.

"I'd like to run some blood tests, if you don't mind," he said professionally.

I took my jacket off and hopped up on the operating table.

I hope it's not any bad news, I just want to be better soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I split the chapter into two parts because it was too long in pages. Part 2 should be out real soon, depending on how many reviews I get.**

**Please don't hate me. At first I was going to keep the baby, but then I started to re-watch 3A and I realised that 3A isn't really the place to have a newborn baby around. I don't even know what I was thinking when I was writing about Madison being pregnant.**

**I'm deeply sorry if the mention of a stillbirth or a loss of a child had effected you in any way. That was not my intention. **


	4. Chaos Rising part 2

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly...comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into the trance-like state," Deaton explained.

"Like being hypnotised," Isaac summarised.

After Deaton had taken some of my blood, Derek, Isaac, Scott and Stiles had turned up. Now the guys were pouring ice cubs into a metal bath tub.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Isaac bent down in front of the tub.

"Um, how slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked, staring down at the tub.

"Very slow," he answered.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead."

I watched as Isaac went to put his hand in the water, but yanked it back as if it burned him, "It's safe, though, right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton quizzed.

"No. No, not really," Isaac said quietly.

Suddenly the sound of rubber hitting each other ripped through the room.

I sighed, annoyed, turning my head to see Stiles wearing a rubber glove up to his elbow.

"What?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Stiles took off the glove and threw it away.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this," Derek said to Isaac.

Only he didn't answer, but took his shirt off and put it on the table behind him. He exhaled deeply, before getting in the tub. I watched as he gasped at the temperature of the freezing cold water.

Then Scott and Derek held him by the shoulders, pushing him down in the water. Isaac fought his way out of the water, only to be pushed back in. Cassie and I scrambled over to the tub when Deaton said, "Hold him." She and I put pressure on his legs, keeping him down.

Isaac popped his head out of the water, thrashing around against Scott and Derek.

"Hold him," Deaton repeated calmly.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled.

We got his head back under the water, and then he stopped moving. We let go of him and Isaac slowly rose up.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." We all nodded.

"Isaac. Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again," Deaton asked, and then Isaac started to panic and shift in the tub.

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't...I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that," Isaac stuttered.

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory," Deaton said and tried to relax Isaac.

"I don't wanna do that," he stuttered.

"It's all right," Deaton reassured him.

"I don't wanna do that," Isaac repeated.

"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton questioned.

"It's not...it's not a house. It's stone. I think it's marble," Isaac stuttered.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton questioned.

The thunder rumbles, the lights flashing as the electricity cracking.

I frowned, glancing out the window.

"Isaac? Isaac?" Deaton called out.

"Someone's here. Someone's here!" Isaac yelled, moving around in the tub.

"Isaac, relax," Deaton said, trying to comfort him. It doesn't work.

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac yelled, moving around causing water to spill out of the tub.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises," Isaac responded.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, I can't...I can't see her, I ca...I can't...I can't see either of them," he stuttered.

"Can you hear anything else?"

"Their worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're…worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

The thunder struck again.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart," Cassie whispered from her spot next to me. _Crap._

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No," Isaac answered.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton asked.

"They're here. They...they..." Isaac started to panic again.

"It's all right," Deaton soothed.

"No!" Isaac yelled.

"Just tell us..." Deaton said.

"No. They see me. They found me! They're here!"

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek urged.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac responded as his eyes snapped open.

"Just tell me where you are!"

"Derek stop it! You're confusing him!" I yelled, but he didn't listen.

"I can't see!"

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are," Derek yelled.

"His heart rate...he could go into shock," Deaton said quickly.

"Derek, let him go!" Scott growled.

"Let go!" I pulled on Derek's shirt.

"Isaac! Where are you? What did you see?" He continued to yell.

"I see a body! It's Erica!" Isaac shrieked.

"Isaac, where are you!" Derek shouted.

"It's a vault! It's a bank vault!" Isaac sat up, fully awake. "I saw it! I saw the name."

Scott helped Isaac out of the tub as Deaton wrapped a towel around him.

"It's, uh…B-Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's, um–it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Isaac looked around, noticing all of us looking uneasy. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?' Stiles asked him.

"No," Isaac replied, shaking his head.

Stiles sighed, "You said that when they captured you they dragged you to a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica," I answered, "You said it was Erica."

* * *

><p>I watched Derek pacing back and forth in front of me.<p>

"She's not dead." He didn't believe what Isaac saw.

"Derek, he said there a dead body, it's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation," Stiles explained.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed, "Someone else obviously."

"And maybe it was the guy on the motorcycle," Cassie said looking at Isaac, "The one who saved you?"

Isaac shook his head, "No, he wasn't like us, and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's like how Erica died, they pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives," Stiles said, cautiously looking at Derek. "It's like werewolf thunder dome."

"Then we get them out tonight," Derek said.

"Be smart about this Derek," Deaton warned him, "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" I snarked, crossing my arms under my chest. Derek just glared at me.

"We need a plan," Scott spoke up.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek quizzed.

"Uh, I think somebody already did," Stiles said, looking down to his phone, "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?"

"It's the internet, Derek," Stiles said with a chuckle, but Derek just gave him a stoic stare, "Okay, minutes."

My phone buzzed from the back pocket in my jeans. _He_ won't give up. I haven't spoken to him yet since I got back from Annecy.

I took it out and declined the call.

"_Do you know who she is ignoring yet?_" I heard Stiles whisper.

"_Nope_," came Scott's reply.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I went to lock my iPhone, but something stopped me as I caught a very familiar scent.

My head shot up towards the door. I frowned, putting my phone back. I walked out of the operating room and headed out of the clinic.

Scanning the dark surroundings, I came up nothing, but cars and a single red rose with a note curled around the green stem.

Checking my sides, left and right, I crouched down, picking it up. The note said: _It's too bad Baby Hale died before I got the chance to do it myself._

"Madison, what's wrong?" I heard Cassie ask from behind me.

I turned around, inconspicuously shoving the note into the back pocket. Everyone who was inside the clinic was now outside.

I held up the rose, biting my bottom lip. Derek and I made eye contact, and I could tell he was worried.

* * *

><p>The next night, I took the keys out of the ignition of my new car, it was a white BMW, and ran up to the Derek's loft. We were planning on breaking into the vault tonight.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," I apologised, sliding the door shut.

"So...where were we?" I walked over to the table where Derek, Cassie, Scott and Stiles were.

"Okay, you see this?" Stiles started off, pointing to a blueprint, I nodded, "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed, "Yes, we can but, very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit–"

"Look, forget the drill," Derek cut him off.

"Sorry?" Stiles questioned.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you–what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles joked.

Derek stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest, slightly smirking at Stiles, "Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there." Derek held up his right fist. "Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that." Stiles grabbed his wrist, holding his hand three inches in front of Derek's fist. "Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co–"

Derek punched Stiles's hand, causing him to cry out in pain. He walked away, clutching his hand, "Ah. Ow. He can do it." I stifled a laugh as Cassie actually laughed.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Stiles said sarcastically.

I didn't bother to reply.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked, getting back to business.

"I am," Cassie said quickly.

"Don't look at me," Peter told him when Derek glanced at him. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked.

"One of them is already dead," Peter said heartlessly.

"We don't know that," Derek said, stressing out each word.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alphas. All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach," Cassie and I shared a glance, "try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Cassie muttered, although we all heard it.

"I don't know, he might come back again," I said, putting on an innocent expression.

I watched as Peter shot me an unamused look, while I heard a couple snickers.

Peter glared at me while speaking to his nephew, "Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

"I'm going," I spoke up, looking away from the creepy ex-alpha.

"No," I heard Derek say.

My head snapped over to him, "Excuse me? Of course I am."

"You could get hurt," he said sighing.

"I've been hurt before," I snapped, "you don't own me so I'm going."

"I won't be able to concentrate if you go," he admitted.

"Then don't think about me," I said coldly, glaring at him.

As those words left my mouth, silence invaded my hearing. Derek looked mildly hurt.

Seconds later, he sighed heavily, looking away. "What about you?" Derek asked looking to Scott.

"Yeah, if you want me to come…" Stiles started to say.

"Not you," Derek sighed.

"Got it," Stiles said, motioning to Scott.

"I don't know about Erica," Scott said, looking up at Derek. "But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" Derek quizzed, knowing there was more.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

Like I have a clue...

* * *

><p>Cassie, Derek, Scott and I arrived at the back of the bank.<p>

"What?" My ex-boyfriend asked, looking back to Scott, seeing that he stopped walking.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head."

"The moon's rising, Scott," Cassie told him.

"Risk and reward," he mumbled.

"Which means what?" Derek asked, irritated.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough."

"We know times running out," I said sighing.

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail," Derek stressed.

"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited–what if it's the most important one?"

"Then we do nothing, and Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." Derek runs up to the building, jumping up to the gated window, looking at Scott. "I won't blame you if you don't follow us." When he climbed all the way up, I quickly followed.

I reached the up to the top as Derek was opening up the air conditioning vent. Brushing my hands on my denim jeans, I walked over to him

"After you," he did a hand gesture, waiting for me to go in first.

Why is he suddenly being like this? A gentleman? He's been a complete ass all those other times I was with him. He probably wants a good view. Ha, well, that's not gonna happen. Narrowing my eyes, I stared into his green ones. But somehow I got lost in his eyes.

He wanted me to go in first...so I should.

Numbly, I nodded and shifted my eyes and started to crawl inside the vent. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic because it's a tight squeeze, and it's gonna get even tighter.

I counted the vent openings, stopping when I got to the fifth one. I shifted around so my head was facing Derek's. It was such a struggle. I manoeuvred my feet so I could feel for where vent opening was bolted in.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as I closed my eyes, "This isn't the time to sleep.

Opening my eyes, I found two red dots staring down at me. "I'm concentrating. You wanna get out of here, right?" I quizzed.

"Um, could you guys not bicker like an old married couple?" Cassie asked. "There could be spiders in here, and I'd rather not have one crawling on me."

Ignoring her complaints, I focused all my strength into my legs and feet, then using my feet, I broke the opening. Smiling when I hear it clank on the ground.

Then I put my legs in the rectangular hole, my hands gripping the edges as I lower myself into the small space.

It was painfully tight.

The wall in front of me was putting a big amount of pressure on chest, making it a little hard to breathe.

_I think I dropped a cup size._

Just as that thought ran through my mind, I felt eyes on me. I turned my head to look at Derek, and found him staring at my chest and little bit of cleavage that was showing.

"This is not how I planned the night would go," I heard Cassie mutter.

Her voice must of snapped Derek back into reality because he looked up and into my eyes. All I did was raise my eyebrows. He looked away immediately.

I covered my eyes to prevent any concrete getting in them as Derek shattered the wall in four punches. Peeking through my fingers, I caught him tumbling out onto the floor. Pulling my hand away, the rest of us stepped inside cautiously.

Then I spotted a dark figure standing at the end of the vault.

"Boyd?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

A low growl echoed in the vault. Derek stood up, "Boyd?" He slowly advanced towards us, half shifted. "It's me. It's Derek."

Scott's phone rang, "Stiles, now is not the best time."

"_Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite, it scatters the moonlight._"

"What does that mean?"

"We're here to get you out. Okay?" Derek said, trying to calm Boyd.

I glanced around the vault, looking for the other girl. She's here, I can smell it.

"_Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months_."

"_Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Coliseum, they used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it_," Peter explained.

"_Scott, they're gonna be stronger_–"

Peter interrupted, "_More savage, more bloodthirsty. Scott, they're the lions, they're the starving lions, and you, Madison, Cassie and Derek just stepped into the Coliseum_." Oh my, this is bad. Really bad.

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem," Scott said, worry laced in his voice.

Another growl is heard from behind Boyd, a small, brunette girl, a few inches taller than Cassie and myself.

"Cora?" Derek asked. _His sister?_ I remember a couple months ago Derek told me about his family.

"Who?" Cassie quizzed.

"Cora?" Derek's voice cracked.

"Derek," his sister said, "Get out."

"_Scott? Hey Scott!_" Stiles's voice echoed through the phone.

Suddenly the vault door opens, the light from outside was way too bright for my eyes. Blinking, I spotted, in the doorway, Ms. Morrell, she bent down, black powder falling from her hand. Mountain ash.

"No! No wait!" Scott yelled. But it was too late. We were trapped in here.

"_Scott! Scott are you hearing this? Scott!_"

Derek grabbed Boyd, tossing him away from Scott, only to be charged by Cora. I go to help him, as Cassie goes to help Scott. Cora slashes repeatedly at Derek, before I grabbed her by her jacket, tossing her into the wall.

"You know her?" Scott asked, looking from Derek to Cora.

"She's my sister, my younger sister."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cassie yelled.

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!"

I saw a figure by the vault door, and almost immediately noticed it was Allison. "Look out!"

Cora and Boyd attacked, he went straight for me. I blocked all the his swings, until he got the upper hand and slashed my left hip. I cried out in pain, before kicking him, sending him flying across the room. I slid down the wall, clutching my hip, trying to stop the bleeding. It healed within seconds.

"No! Don't break the seal!" I heard Derek yelled.

Looking up, I see Allison kneeling down. She glanced over to Scott and then to me. "Boyd!" He looked over to her as she broke the seal, he dropped Scott. Cora stopped fighting against Derek, and they both run out of the vault.

Derek ran over, grabbing Allison by the arms, I quickly got up, following.

"Get your hands off her," I rasped out, pushing him away from her.

"What were you thinking?" He shouted at my sister.

"That I had to do something!" Allison snapped.

"She saved our lives," Scott reminded.

"They would of killed us," I said, wiping my bloody hands on my jeans.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek snapped at me. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?" He yelled to Allison.

"You want to blame me?!" She yelled back. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." I frowned, taking a step back. _That actually hurt._

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Confusion was all over her face.

"Derek–" he cut me off.

He looked over to me, "Tell her." I clenched my jaw.

My sister glanced at me. "What does he mean, Madison?" I sighed, knowing I have to tell the truth. "What does he mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some reason, I feel like doing a wolf watch chapter with Jill and the actors, etc. What do you think? Should I wait until the end of the season to do one?**

**Semi-edited.**


	5. Fireflies

I ran through the woods, tracking Cora and Boyd scent, well, trying to. It was very hard because one minute I'll have a lock on their scent, and then the next I won't. Derek, Scott, Cassie and I had split up so it was even more harder by myself, but I wasn't going to tell them.

I skidded to a stop as I caught a whiff of something. It was Cora. I glanced around and spotted her with her back towards me. Taking a step forward, I accidentally stepped a twig causing her to turn around and face me.

She growled and lunged for me. I met her half way, half shifted. She raised her claws to attack, but I grabbed her wrist and snapped it back. Cora roared in pain, fixing her broken bone and tackling me to the ground, knocking the back of my head on a rock. My chest heaved with anger and I felt my teeth prick my bottom lip. I fully shifted. Grabbing both of her wrists, I roared in her face. She whimpered and pushed off me, running away.

I sighed, stilling laying on the dirty and leafy ground, all werewolf features going away besides my canines.

Footsteps invaded my hearing. They were getting closer and closer. Looking up, I saw Derek looking down at me.

"I lost her," I said with a mouthful of fangs, before wiping the blood off my chin.

He had his hand out and I grabbed it, letting him help me up.

I wiped the dirt and leaves off my body, then fixed my hair up.

"What?" I asked, feeling Derek's stare on me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Now isn't the time," I replied, shaking my head.

"Please?" He begged.

"Derek, we have to find Boyd and Cora before they try and kill people. We. Are not. Talking about it," I spared him one last glance, before walking off.

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as Derek and Scott flipped over the tree. Cassie and I went under the arch.<p>

"Is that them?" Scott asked, gazing over some footprints.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together."

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?"

"I don't know."

"I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone," I muttered, staring off into the distance.

A scream echoed throughout the woods causing my head to snap in its direction.

"Lydia," I heard Cassie whisper. She looked back to me, saying, "I have to go."

I nodded in understanding, watching her run off.

* * *

><p><em>"She tried killing you both," Allison said to Scott and Cassie. I had explained what happened at the rave party, Cassie filled in on the bits I didn't know.<em>

_I watched as they both nodded. "Uh, yeah," Scott added._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" My sister asked. The question was directed at me._

_"I...I couldn't," I shook my head, "I didn't want that to be the last memory you had of Mum," I murmured._

_Feeling a presence behind me, I slowly turned around to see Derek holding a blonde female in his arms. It was Erica. And she was dead. A part of me wanted to cry, but I had done enough of that to last a lifetime._

_I could see Derek was trying to keep his emotions out. His eyes connected with mine. I averted my eyes from his and stared at my dead pack mate. All emotion was drained from my face. I didn't have time to mourn over her._

* * *

><p>We found Cora's scent again. She was near a tent site. I could hear a girl calling out to someone named 'Emily'. I closed in on Cora as she growled at the scared woman.<p>

I lunged at the out of control she-wolf, grabbing a bit of her jacket and slamming her into a tree. She snarled at me, raising her claws and cutting me on the forearm. I didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

I growled when she threw me to the ground. Before she could do anything else, Isaac came and saved the day. Only to be thrown up on to a tree branch.

Scott jumped over Isaac, kicking Cora in the stomach sending her flying backwards. Then Derek appeared half shifted, snarling at his sister. I grabbed onto the tree in front of me and pulled myself up. I ran after Cora with Derek and Isaac, leaving Scott behind with the girl.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Scott asked with disbelief. He was on the phone with Stiles.<p>

"_Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised_." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

"_Make sure it was them?_" Stiles clarified. "_Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?_"

"Please just do it."

After Stiles confirmed it, Scott hung up and Derek began to talk.

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they tried to kill someone." Ignored.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek." Ignored again.

"They can't be that fast on foot!"

"They _killed_ someone." Derek finally started listening. "Some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's our fault."

"It's not my fault," I said stubbornly. Scott shot me a look.

"It's my fault," Derek said after me.

"We need help."

"We have Isaac now," he did a head gesture.

"He means real help," I spoke. Isaac looked at me, mildly offended. I smirked.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us," Scott responded, "they're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch them," Derek promised.

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. "We're just gonna hold them down until the sun up comes?"

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them."

I _tsked_ three times, drawing the males attention. "That's what the alphas want. They want you to kill them, making it easier for them."

"For what?" Scott asked.

"For Derek to join their pack. I don't know that for sure, but why would they kidnap Erica, Cora and Boyd for four months and let them attack us...unless they want you to get rid of your pack."

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do," Scott protested.

"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac suggested.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." My head snapped over to Scott, my eyes narrowing.

"Who?" Derek asked wearily.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves," Scott said, staring at me.

I growled, walking off and finding my way back to Derek's car.

* * *

><p>The car stopped at a grocery store. This is where the scent stopped. I got out of the car without saying a word. I found Dad's car and walked over to it. I thought about going inside the shop, but there was dried blood on my clothes and body.<p>

The sound of footsteps made me look up. I saw Dad walking over to me, his hands full of groceries.

"Need any help?" I offered. He finally noticed me.

"No, I've got it," he said. I could tell he was a little shocked to find me here. Then he dropped one of the bags while trying to fish out his keys. "It has to be the one with the eggs."

I shook my head before going down to pick up the brown paper bag and some items that fell out.

"You've been ignoring my calls," I heard him say.

I sighed, "I have my reasons." I handed him the bag and he put it in the boot.

"And leaving the apartment early?" He quizzed.

Before anymore words were spoken, Dad closed the boot and pulled out his gun, pointing it to Scott. I suppressed a laugh at Scott's shocked face.

"Uh...hi."

* * *

><p>"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? And second, I don't even knew this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name."<p>

"Boyd is his last name," Scott said.

"What's his first name?" Dad asked.

"Vernon," I spoke up, a small smirk on my face. "And just a tad curious, is there a reason why the gun is still pointed at him?"

"There's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot him," he said.

"That's nice," I muttered.

"I get that," Scott added.

Dad sighed, putting his gun in his back pocket, walking closer to Scott.

"Scott, I watched my father brainwash Allison, almost turning her into a killer. That world, your world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, Madison, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?" My face softened briefly. I understand him.

"Because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them."

"I'm sorry," Dad apologised, "I can't help you two." He turned away.

"Hey," I got his attention causing him to pause, "Do you think you could do me one little, tiny favour?" I asked. I knew Dad was going to yes and I began walking to the passenger door, gesturing for Scott to come with.

* * *

><p>"Left or straight?" Dad asked as we got near our destination.<p>

"Left. It's right around the corner," I told him.

Red and blue lights flashed everywhere, curled around the crime scene. A full body bag was being taken away on a gurney.

Cassie, Lydia and Stiles's scent filled my nose.

"Thanks again from the ride," I said, about to take off the seatbelt. Dad put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me in the tracks.

"They did this? Boyd and..."

"Cora," Scott filled in the gaps.

"Where's the last place you saw them?"

I almost smiled. _Almost._

* * *

><p>Dad dropped a duffel bag into the dirt and leaves of the preserve.<p>

"You're tracking them by print?" He asked.

"Trying to," Scott murmured.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time," Dad said straight out. My lips twitched. "There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..."

"Are Cora's," Isaac guessed cockily.

"Nope," I said, drawing the males attention, "they're yours." He looked shocked. "You trampled on Cora's as soon as you walked over here."

"Listen, I know the four of you are focusing on half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in." I don't have any urges. "They put the pedal to the floor while you four are barely hitting the speed limit." _Car reference? Really?_

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to 100 miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap." Dad picked up a net and threw it to Scott. "Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot them with infrared." He handed us the infrared glasses, although we gave them back. We have night vision eyes. "Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulse are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."

* * *

><p>I stood, looking over Beacon Hills at the cliff. It was truly beautiful at night.<p>

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" I heard Dad ask Derek from behind me.

"Not in years," Derek answered, "I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?"

It was met with silence.

"Scott, how confidant are you in your skills?" Dad quizzed.

"Most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell," he pointed out.

"Madison?"

I closed my eyes briefly, a cool gust of wind blew passed me. I kept smelling the two same things over and over again. I suppressed the urge to break down right there and then.

"Madison?" Dad asked again.

"I can't smell anything," I said, not bothering to look back at them. I wasn't going to say I could smell blood and wolfsbane.

"All right," he sighed, "the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they are see, are they?" Isaac asked.

"No," I said, tucking some loose strands of hair behind my ear and turning around to face them, "but there is an important difference to recognise. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Cora and Boyd are hunting for the pleasure of the kill," I looked down to the ground, "for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated."

Looking back up, I saw Dad looking at me like he was impressed. _What can I say? _I have a very good memory. I shrugged, glancing away.

"We can't kill them," Scott protested.

"What if we can't catch them?" I spared Derek a glance as he spoke.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them," Dad said, "there's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek guessed.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac offered, "It's just one big steel door.

"You're sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?"

I nodded shorty, turning back around to face the cliff.

* * *

><p>Dad stabbed an emitter into the ground, looking up at us.<p>

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want the to run." I watched him wearily as he went to push the button down. I winced, grabbing my ears tightly, trying to block out the sound. "Gives off a high-pitch frequency that only they can hear."

"No kidding!" Isaac yelled, "turn it off!"

I sighed in relief when the sound disappeared.

"Are your ears still ringing?" Isaac leaned down to me and asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"These are going to drive them to the school?" I heard Derek ask.

Looking up, I saw Dad giving him the emitters. "And then it's up to you to get them into the basement."

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we jus kill them?" Isaac quizzed.

Scott shot him a look, "It's going to work."

I gave him a disbelieving look, so did Derek.

"It'll work."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. Sometimes it annoys me how Scott has to try and save everyone. Maybe it's just someone's fate that they die. You don't last forever.

* * *

><p>After I planted two of the emitters, leading up to the school, I met up with Dad and Scott on the side of the building.<p>

"Do you see that?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, it's a firefly," I replied, glancing between the bug and Dad.

"No, no, I know, it... It's, uh...it's very unusual. The California fireflies aren't bio-luminescent. They don't glow."

"Does that mean something?" Scott asked.

Dad was about to reply, but in the distance we heard howling. I ran into the school, as I was going to wait for Boyd and Cora, only to bump into a brick wall.

I groaned in pain, taking a step and rubbing my forehead. I blinked my eyes open and that the 'brick wall' was actually Derek. "Oh," I sighed, "it's you."

Cora and Boyd's scent was getting closer so I turned around, facing the entry. Once they were in the view, they snarled at us, but then jumped on top of the building.

Derek and I ran out and were met with Dad, Scott and Isaac.

"The rear doors, someone has to get them open."

Derek took off, going back inside the school.

"Someone has to drive them inside," Scott said.

"I'll go," Dad offered, lighting up his taser stick.

"No. I'm faster," Isaac said, running away. And Scott went back inside the school.

"I..." my eyes shut briefly and I stumbled backwards.

"Woah," I heard Dad say as he caught me before I fell. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine, just tired," I slurred as I felt myself being lowered to the ground, my back against something hard. A wall?

Dad put my hand on my forehead for a few seconds, "You haven't got a fever," he spoke, mostly to himself.

"Tired," I mumbled, rolling my head to the side and closing my eyes.

"Hey, stay with me," Dad raised his voice, keeping me awake.

I nodded, blinking my eyes open and staring into his blue eyes. My anger at him had gone away.

Suddenly my body jerked forward and once again, I vomited black blood. Coughing over and over again, more of the tar-like substance. On top of that, my body felt like it was being clawed open many times, but I couldn't feel any actual wounds appearing.

"There's blood coming out of your nose and ears," Dad panicked.

I nodded, but then winced when pain shot up both my sides. The pain was different, it was a burning sensation, like I'm being stung by jellyfish and their tentacles zapping me over and over on my stomach.

Lazily, I brought my hand up and wiped around my nose.

"I'm gonna get some water and wipes from my car. Stay awake, okay?" I nodded, staring up at him.

As he started walking away, I sighed as the clawing feeling had subsided, but that didn't stop the vomiting. I shifted my position so I was resting on my legs, and hunched over.

Hot tears burned my eyes as they threatened to fall, but I didn't let them. My throat felt like it was on fire as more black blood came out of my mouth.

"What happened to her?!" I heard someone yell. I think it was Scott.

"I don't know, she started to faint and then this happened," Dad answered, kneeling next to me. "Here, Madison, sit up."

Taking in a deep breath, I did what he said.

"Oh my god," I heard Scott say. His voice was much closer now.

Opening my eyes, I squinted at the sunlight, spotting Scott, Isaac and Dad, but no Derek.

"Did you get them?" My voice was hoarse, making me internally wince.

"Yeah, Cora and Boyd are in Derek's car," Isaac answered shakily.

I jumped when I felt something cold on my face, but it was only a wipe. Leaning back against the wall, I let Dad wipe the black blood off my face.

"It smells like wolfsbane," Scott commented, making Dad glance at him then back to me.

"No," he whispered in denial, but I just stared at him with no emotion.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Back in France, she was drugged with wolfsbane," Dad responded.

"It that why there's no–"

"Yes," Dad cut him off. I glad he did.

Dad grabbed my hand, squeezing it. "Drink," he spoke, holding up the bottled water to my mouth.

I drank a little bit, hydrating myself.

"What the hell is going on here?" I winced at how loud Derek's voice was. "Why does she smell like wolfsbane?"

I felt my eyes shift the un-natural golden colour, then back to brown.

"Where the hell have you been?" I heard Isaac ask.

"Dealing with the teacher. Now answer the other question."

"She was poisoned with wolfsbane," Scott answered.

"When?"

Silence ran through my ears as no one answered why.

So I whispered one word.

"France."

I think he put all of the pieces together now.

Weakly, I grabbed the bottled water from Dad's hand and brought it up to my mouth, grimacing at the taste of the slimy water.

I clutched onto his jacket as I slowly got up and off the ground, swaying slightly. I blinked a couple times under the harsh light.

"Whoa, careful there," he steadied me.

I nodded, noticing that my hands were smeared with black blood. "I'm-I'm fine," I breathed out. All of the males gave me a look. "Deaton is helping me."

I looked over to Dad, feeling some-what shameful. "Can we go home now?" I asked. Sensing his hesitance, I added softly, "Deaton ran some tests so I'm just waiting for a phone call from him to see what's wrong with me."

Dad narrowed his eyes at me, "As soon as I hear a cough or a sneeze from you, I'm taking you to the vet." My lips twitched, making him roll his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: READ THIS.**

**Hey, I'd appreciate it you guys would review/comment. Even though I know you're reading this, I'd like to know what you think. It doesn't have to be super long, it cane be something short or simple. Or even you have any questions about this book or the first one, I'd still like to hear about it :) **


	6. Unleashed

**A/N: This chapter will be going off story due to Madison's condition. There's gonna be some flashbacks from France.**

**WARNING: Stillbirth. It won't be descriptive.**

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV <strong>

He watched her as she slept comfortably in her bed. She didn't look like she was in any pain, not like she was nights ago at the high school. A few strains of her light brown hair had fallen down onto her face so he pushed them away causing her to stir in her sleep.

Derek froze, waiting for her to wake up, but she just rolled over onto her side, facing him. She looked peaceful and beautiful while she slept, but to him she always looked beautiful. He had come to her apartment to return the clothes she left at his loft, but Derek couldn't leave.

Looking around her bedroom, his eyes spotted a brown stuffed wolf. Pain shot through his chest as he thought about their daughter who was no longer alive. He walked over to the toy that was sitting on a big box. Frowning, he glanced back to the sleeping Madison, then he started to open the box as curiosity got the better of him.

It was clothes. Female clothes, but definitely not for Madison. They were baby clothes. After the stillbirth, Madison couldn't find the strength to get rid of them. She couldn't even look at them.

Derek found himself smiling at the first outfit on the top of the pile. It was a bumblebee jumpsuit with a hood, antennas and a pair of wings at the back.

Slowly and quietly, he closed the box, putting the stuffed wolf back on top. He didn't want to look at the clothes anymore. It hurt too much. Without looking back to Madison's sleeping form, he walked over to the glass doors and balcony, leaving her sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>MADISON'S POV<strong>

My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over into my side, grabbing my phone to check the time. It was a quarter to six. I groaned quietly. I wanted to sleep in some more.

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake up properly and rolled over onto my back. Kicking the blankets off me, I sat up, straightening my pyjamas out.

Tuning in my advance hearing, I could tell Allison and Dad were still asleep.

I got off my bed and headed for the bathroom that was connected to my room and Allison's room. The shower was calling my name. After locking both doors, I turned on the shower, getting the water to the right temperature. I stripped off my clothes and hopped inside the glass inclosure.

* * *

><p>I sighed, sitting down in front of my closet mirror. Since I wasn't going anywhere fancy, I decided to put my hair half up, half down, but not curling or straightening it. It would of taken me a while to do it, but u didn't have the time. Deaton had called me when I came out of the shower, telling me to come to the hospital. He must know what's happening to me.<p>

Anger flashed through me as I thought about Annecy. I shouldn't of gone there. Carole ruined my life. Glancing up at the mirror, I froze, looking into my wolf eyes. I swear I can see another colour. Leaning closer, my thoughts were correct. Around the ring of my pupils was the the colour of electric blue. The colour of a killer. Of a werewolf that had taken an innocent life.

A growl built up in my throat, and as I was about to let it out, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I blinked away the un-natural colour and cleared my throat.

"Come in!" I called.

I looked in the mirror and saw Dad walking in with Allison behind him.

"Hey," I gave them a small smile, "Deaton called me." Their faces instantly became worried. "He told me to go and see him today."

"Do want us to come with you?" Dad asked, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Yeah, I can miss one day of school for you," my sister added, smiling softly.

"No," I shook my head, "I appreciate it, but this is something I need to do for myself. If it's anything bad, I'll call you as soon as I can, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded.

I stood up, straightening out my clothes. "Well, I better get going." I moved to grab my wallet, keys and jacket. Then something popped in my mind. I turned around, looking straight to Dad. "I'm sorry for acting out. I had all this anger built up inside of me and I projected it onto you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled warmly, "I know that anger is one of your ways of grieving. I didn't take it seriously." Among others, like, pretending like it never happened or distracting myself.

I gave him a brief, tight smile.

* * *

><p>After locking up my car, I started to walk over to the hospital. As I entered the building, I spotted Deaton in causal clothes.<p>

"Good morning, Madison," he greeted me with a warm smile.

It wasn't a _good morning_ at all.

"Morning," I replied with a dead tone. "What's wrong with me? I don't want you to sugar coat it, I just want the truth. And why are we in the hospital and not at the clinic?"

He motioned for me to follow him, so I did.

"I got your test results early this morning. It was showing high signs of wolfsbane. It seems that when you were drugged, the wolfsbane was left in your system, in your blood."

_Great_. Wolfsbane poisoning.

"How do I get fixed?" I asked, playing with the ends of my hair.

"By using a dialysis machine. It'll be cleaning your blood."

I nodded a little. "So that's why I've got to come here."

"Exactly. Now, I hope you don't mind, I looked into your medical flies to find your blood type." I shook my head, dismissing it. He's my werewolf doctor, he's gotta know these things.

We entered a room, where I found Melissa setting up what looked like the dialysis machine. I glanced over to the small, clear tubes coiled up on top of the machine. At the end of one side, was a skin-piercing, sharp needle that made a shiver run up my spine.

"Phobia of needles?" Deaton mused.

"Just a little bit," I shrugged, walking over to the cushioned chair and sat down.

I watched as Melissa started setting up the machine.

"Hi Madison," she said quietly, smiling.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say. I guessing she knows what I'm here for, but I don't voice my thoughts.

"People who need to be on a dialysis machine usually need to come back like every second day or every week, will I need to?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"No," Deaton shook his head gently, "since you're a werewolf, once your blood is cleaned out, you'll heal straight away."

Again, I nodded, folding my right sleeve up. "And how long will this take?" I haven't got anywhere better to be, but I'd still like to know.

"Most of today," Melissa answered, tying a tourniquet around my upper arm. Already knowing what to do, I open and close my fist. Closing my eyes, I felt the stinging bite of the needle piercing my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>

_"Just one more push, Madison," I heard the female doctor encourage me, "You're doing great."_

_I shook my head, feeling sweat dripping down my face. No, I wasn't doing great. But I complied, crying out as I gave one more push. Physically, I felt the pain leave my body, but mentally and emotionally... I felt like a part of me died. Technically, a part did._

_Softly blinking my eyes open, I watched as she wrapped a pure white blanket around my baby._

_"I wanna hold her," I muttered, ignoring Allison rubbing her hand up and down my right arm._

_I remember withering in pain on the floor of Carole's house. She wouldn't let Allison or myself leave. It took almost an hour until I had heard Grace's weak heartbeat stop. I remember crying out "It's gone! I can't hear her heartbeat!" Allison was in tears, but I remember seeing her trying not to cry. She was trying to be strong._

_Only then did Carole call the ambulance. She was waiting for the right time, when Grace couldn't be saved. I remember asking her why she was doing this. She said it was because she didn't want the Argent family's reputation to be ruined by 'a young, naive, teenage girl who fooled around with a werewolf'._

_Snapping out of my daze, I stared up at the doctor who wore a sad expression on her face._

_"I'm not sure that it's a great idea–" she started to say._

_"I want to hold her," I insisted, clenching my jaw._

_She nodded, gently picking up my baby and putting her in my arms._

_Tears blurred my vision as I blankly stared at Grace. Her face was clean from the white mush. She was so tiny and light in my arms. Her hair was dark like Derek's, and I could vaguely see a dimply on the left side of her little mouth, like me. She looked like she was asleep, and I wanted to wake her up._

_I gripped the blanket Grace was curled in, and gently wiped the white mush away from her face._

_Breaking my stoic facade, I freed the tears. I leaned down and very gently pressed my lips to Grace's forehead._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, but I knew she couldn't hear me. I wish she could. I wish I could wake her up so I could hear her cry, so I could see her beautiful eyes._

_I promised I would protect her, but I couldn't even do that._

* * *

><p><em>"How'd this happen?" I opened my eyes upon hearing Dad's voice.<em>

_"It was Carole," came Allison's quiet reply._

_"What?" He sounded shocked, I don't blame him._

_"I..." Allison sniffed, "She put wolfsbane in Maddie's tea. I-I couldn't do anything, she took our phones so we couldn't call the ambulance–" her got muffled so I assumed that she was hugging Dad –"she wouldn't let us leave."_

_"I didn't think Carole would do something like this," Dad said quietly, "She told me she wasn't hell bent on revenging on Jack's death."_

_"It wasn't about that," I heard Allison exclaim, "She said she wasn't going to let Madison ruin the Argent name and that Madison's lucky she didn't kill her."_

_It went silent for about a minute, before Dad spoke._

_"Word travels fast, so it's mostly other hunters knew about about Grace and know about Madison."_

_I couldn't bare to hear anymore. I didn't want to. I tuned out their voices, taking a good look at my hospital room. It was a private, single bed room with a bathroom._

_I...I need to shower._

_Peeling the blankets off, I slowly sat up, pushing through the physical pain, and got off the bed. I walked in to the bathroom, closing the door behind me, and came to a stop at the mirror. My appearance looked terrible; my hair was messy and dry from sweating, my skin was sickly pale and purple bags hung under my eyes._

_Reaching behind me, I latched onto the strings and pulled them apart. I slid the piece of hospital clothing off my body. Immediately, I stared at my stomach, my flat stomach. I tentatively touched where I had the pregnancy bump. I missed the feeling of rubbing my used-to-be swollen belly. I missed being pregnant. I missed carrying the tiny life inside of me._

_I ripped my hand away from my stomach, almost as fast as lightening, as a pang of hurt ran through my body._

_Looking away, I walked over to the shower and turned it on. Slipping off my underwear, I stepped into the bathtub, closing the curtain. I stood under the water for about five minutes before breaking down. I sat on the bottom of the tub, the water pelting down on my back and head._

_I cried my heart out to the point where tears could no longer fall from my eyes._

* * *

><p>"Madison?"<p>

I looked up from my cup of hot chocolate. Jordan's sitting across from me, was most likely trying to get my attention as I spaced out.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, sorry. Daydreaming."

He gave me a look, clearly knowing what I was thinking about.

It was now around eight at night. After the dialysis machine cleansed my blood, Jordan called, wanting to catch up. Now here he and I were, at Beacon Coffee and Tea. He was another person I had to explain my situation to. Cassie had offered to tell Natalie, Ashley, Ben and Jeremy, which I am very grateful. Scott and Stiles don't know the full story, but I think I'm going to keep it that way. The less people know, the better.

"What were we talking about?" I asked, curling my hands around the warm cup.

"The hospital, your job."

Then it clicked in my head.

"That's right," I nodded.

"Have you gotten a call from the hospital yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet," I shook my head, "but I'm sure I'll get a call in a couple days."

"Shouldn't have you gone to university first?"

"I didn't get excepted into Florida or Washington, and because I was pregnant, I was going to put off going to uni, but when I got to France, I had nothing to do. All I'd do was spend my days at home, going to appointments, going out and shopping. So decided that I'd start studying and enrol myself in an online course."

I watched as Jordan nodded, glancing down at his coffee. Then he looked back up at me. "What made you want to be a nurse?"

I sighed, stirring my hot chocolate, "When I was in San Francisco, I was in a car accident with two of my friends, Allison and her friend. A truck driver thought he'd make it past the orange light, I remember that impact when the truck hit the car, it was like the world was spinning as fast as possible, like everything was out of control. The only survivors were myself, Allison and one of my friends." I took my final sip, finishing my drink.

"I had minor cuts, Allison had whiplash, minor cuts and bruising, and Emma–my friend, had internal bleeding. By the time the ambulance had arrived, three paramedics were there. Two of them were working on my other friend–Cameron, and Allison's friend–Lucy, they were still alive, barely hanging on. They died before being rescued out of the car."

I fiddled with my hand, scratching the black, peeling nail polish. "That night changed my whole perspective on life; I stopped going out to parties, I stopped drinking, I stopped driving, I couldn't even get in a car without having a panic attack."

Jordan put his hand over mine in a comfortable way. "I'm so sorry you to go through that. You've gone through so much and you're still surviving day by day. You're so strong."

"Are all the Devereux woman as strong as me?" I teased, chuckling.

"Yes," he chuckled too, "also very stubborn."

I smiled and drank all of my hot chocolate.

"Hey, Madison, right?"

I frowned, looking up when I heard a new voice. My face became blank when I spotted Cora and Derek.

"Yes," I answered, a little hesitant.

"It's nice to see you when I'm not trying to rip out your throat," she mused, chuckling at the end.

I nodded once, slowly twirling the empty mug around in my hands.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way."

I made a face, "I thought the Hales don't do apologies."

"We don't," Cora said bluntly, "but you're practically family–"

"Cora," Derek butted in rudely, glaring at her.

My eyes widened as I casted them down to the table. I crinkled my nose as I a caught a whiff of alcohol. _Had be been drinking?_

"What, Derek? I know she's your mate, I can see the mark," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I pulled the collar of my shirt up, covering the mark on the right side of my neck.

"I'm confused," Jordan spoke up, making me groan internally, "What mark?"

Cora turned to Jordan, answering, "A mating mark. Derek and Madison are basically bonded for life, there's no un-doing–" thanks for the reminder, "Only werewolves can see it. It's invisible to everyone else."

"Oh, okay," he muttered, still looking confused. He then looked up at Cora and Derek, "Would you guys like to join us?" No, Jordan, no!

"No–" Derek started to say, but go cut off by his sister.

"Yeah, sure." She purposely sat next to Jordan, leaving a vacant seat next to me.

Reluctantly, my ex-boyfriend took a seat. I moved over more so I was leaning against the wall.

"So how long have you two been in Beacon Hills?" Cora asked Jordan and I.

"I moved here when I was 10 and stayed here ever since," he answered.

Then I could feel all eyes on me.

"I was born here, then I moved away, and then I came back in January."

I looked up, upon hearing footsteps. A male waiter was walking over to our table.

"Hi, could I get you guys anything?"

"I'm fine," I dismissed, grabbing my phone when it buzzed.

It was a text message from an unknown number. I had a mini debate going on in my head on whether I should read it or not. I decided on not being anti-social.

I put my phone down with a tiny clank. Glancing up, I found that Cora and Jordan were gone.

I turned to Derek, frowning, "Where'd they go?"

"They're looking at the cakes," he answered, looking down at me.

An un-readable emotion shun in his eyes, but I couldn't see what it was.

I nodded, quickly looking away. The awkward tension was annoying the hell out of me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Fine."

"And after that night at the school?"

I barely glanced at him, "I'm all healed. No more bleeding black blood."

"Good," I heard him whisper. I don't think I was supposed to hear it so I chose to ignore it.

"Thanks for returning my clothes," I said casually, then gave him an icy glare, "but that doesn't give you permission to go through my stuff."

He didn't even look the slightest bit shocked. "They're just sitting there–"

"And they're going to stay there until I figure out what to do with them," I replied coldly, my eyes momentarily flashing gold.

His eyes softened which made me slightly angered. Ever since the stillbirth, I've hated the sad looks people gave me and the sympathy. It made me more guilty every time.

"Can you move?" I asked blandly.

Derek blinked twice before getting out of his seat to allow me to get out as well.

I grabbed my jacket, slipping it on as Jordan and Cora came walking over.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jordan asked.

I collected my wallet, phone and keys, answering, "I just remembered there's something I forgot to do."

Lie.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I asked, fiddling with my keys.

He nodded, smiling, "Yeah," he rubbed my upper arm. His eyes were silently asking if I was okay.

Sighing internally, I turned to Cora, "It was nice to properly meet you." I shot her a fake smile, before leaving the café. I didn't bother to wait for a reply.

The rain was starting to pour again, I could hear the thunder starting to rumble. Beneath the smell of rain, I could scent out that familiar smell.

The Alpha.

Tightening my grip on my belongings, I scanned my surroundings. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Nothing until I spotted a dark figure disappearing around the corner.

Growling lowly, I quickly followed him.

"Hey!" I called out.

I caught up to him, running and then grabbing a hold of his shirt and pushing him up against the brick wall.

I gasped, seeing the face of the Alpha who had been stalking me.

"James?" I whispered in shock.

His eyes flashed red, before pushing me off him. He ran off into the night, leaving me completely and utterly shell-shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've finally finished this chapter. I thought I'd never post this. I was a little stuck on the flashback scenes. And I was going update yesterday on my birthday, but there were new episodes of Law & Order and Elementary, so I had to watch them :)**

**Does anyone remember James? He was briefly mentioned in Daydreamin'. **


End file.
